


View

by fumate



Series: portraits [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock diam-diam mengawasi John di antara rerimbun pepohonan. [Implied slash. Post-Reichenbach. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock belongs to BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Direkomendasikan mendengarkan I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About milik Mayday Parade.

_“I could only sing you sad songs”_

Sherlock termangu.

Menatap John di antara pepohonan. John, yang tengah meratapi kepergiannya. John, yang tengah mengelus batu nisannya. John, yang tengah merendah, memohon satu keajaiban untuknya.

John, yang tengah ia _tipu_.

“ _One more thing, one more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock. For me…. Don’t be,… dead._ ”

Itu permintaan yang sederhana. Sungguh, Sherlock bisa saja melompat keluar dari situ dan berteriak ‘SURPRISE JOHN!’ dengan wajah gembira. Dia bisa saja tiba-tiba ada di Baker Street, menunggu John mengambil _handphone_ nya sambil duduk di kursi malas.

Sayangnya, masalah yang ia hadapi lebih pelik dari yang terlihat. Jaringan Moriarty ada di mana-mana dan ini berbahaya. Bisa jadi ia takkan pulang hidup-hidup kali ini.

Terlalu berbahaya untuk John.

Dan Sherlock tak mau sang eks-dokter itu terluka. Sedikitpun.

( _Emas –tidak, tidak. Berlian sepertinya terlalu berharga, bahkan sekedar untuk disentuh._ )

Angin berdesir. Burung terusir. Sherlock bergeming. John berdiam diri.

Suasana terlalu hening. Ya, ini pemakaman. Ya, Sherlock menyukai ketenangan.

( _Tapi dia tidak familiar dengan kesedihan ini._ )

_“Just for me? Just stop it. Stop this.”_

Manik sang detektif tetap terpaku pada John. Lelaki itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah mengatakannya, mengepal kedua telapak erat dan menunduk dalam diam. Berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis–

_Tes._

–tapi gagal.

Sherlock mengernyit. John Watson akhirnya menangis. Terisak tanpa nada. Menjerit tanpa suara. Depresikah ia? Mungkin. Kemampuan Sherlock berdeduksi tak berfungsi saat ini.

Hanya sebentar. Tangan John bergerak naik menyikut wajah, menghapus jejak air yang sempat mengalir di pipi.

Dia menguatkan hati. Menatap nisan Sherlock lalu berbalik pergi.

Melihatnya, Sherlock berjanji, dua tahun lagi dia akan mengakhiri semua drama ini. John kuat; dia mantan tentara. Dua tahun bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

Dua tahun lagi.

Dia berjanji.

_“And you could sing along.”_


End file.
